


Collection of B2MeM fanart

by Alasse_m



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m
Summary: Entries for B2MeM throughout the years. Some will be the original pics, some will be redrawn versions, some will be ignored.New: Aredhel and Maeglin
Relationships: Aredhel & Maeglin | Lómion, Nerdanel & Mahtan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	1. Maedhros - Hardened (B2MeM20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There Maedhros in time was healed; for the fire of life was hot within him, and his strength was of the ancient world, such as those possessed who were nurtured in Valinor. His body recovered from his torment and became hale, but the shadow of his pain was in his heart; and he lived to wield his sword with left hand more deadly than his right had been.” -Of the Return of the Noldor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: He thought he had come to the end of his adventure, and a terrible end, but the thought hardened him. (The Fellowship of the Ring, Book I, Chapter 8)


	2. Nerdanel and Mahtan - A Hopeless Dawn (B2MeM20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War of Wrath is over but for Nerdanel there is no victory...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: "A Hopeless Dawn" by Frank Bramley  
> Day 8: Create a fanwork that is set in the aftermath of a disaster, either natural or human-caused.


	3. Celebrian - Anticipation (B2MeM20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A healed Celebrían waits for Elrond’s ship to arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Partly open blue door


	4. Aredhel and Maeglin - Escape (B2MeM20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Lady, let us depart while there is time? What hope is there in this wood for you or for me? Here we are held in bondage, and no profit shall I find here; for I have learned all that my father has to teach, or that the Naugrim will reveal to me. Shall we not seek for Gondolin? You shall be my guide, and I will be your guard!' - Of Maeglin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: “For nothing is evil in the beginning. Even Sauron was not so.” (The Fellowship of the Ring, Book II, Chapter 2)  
> Prompt generator: endings — last day of work; last line — This is the way we protect ourselves; silmarillion location — Nan Elmoth; character groups — Elves


End file.
